The Consequences Of Underage Drinking
by remedyofpain
Summary: It all started with one bottle…… now she has to deal with the consequences and find out how to get back to New Mexico. To make sure everything’s the way it was, before this whole thing started. Alternate Universe!
1. Trailer

**A/N Ok, ok, I've thought of this very……unique idea. And with the help of wish on a star ox (or is it xo???) I made a very cool trailer! This is for you…friend ) Sorry, I couldn't resist. I know I know, I should be working on And then There Where Three. But I yet to find the book I wrote the chapter in. I can't remember what it's about, but I do remember I had a lot of fun writing it. Let's just say, they have an unexpected guest, so things go haywire. Well, actually they'll be loads of unex—what on earth am I doing? On with the story!!**

**Dedicated to wish on a star xo (ox?? Still can't remember sry.)**

* * *

_XD_

**The Consequences Of Underage Drinking.**

**Trailer.**

_XD_

**Bold is voiceover.**

Regular is actions.

_Italics is Sharpay speaking._

* * *

**Everything's different once you've had a can of beer.**

Show Sharpay drinking a canned beer then erupts into fits of giggles.

**It doesn't matter how much you drank.**

_"Ok, I think I've had enough."  
_  
Shows Sharpay throwing down an empty crushed can of beer unto someone's carpet.

**It doesn't matter if it wasn't your real intention.  
**  
Shows Sharpay ringing someone's doorbell armed with her school bad and textbooks.

**There are reasons parents don't approve of alcohol.  
**  
Shows a 10 year old Sharpay and her mother talking.

"And remember Sharpay, honey, drinking is one of those things that if you do, you'll have to deal with the consequences."

Shows Sharpay nodding her head solemnly.

**Because you always have to face the consequences, and she was no different.**

Shows Sharpay walking into a wall then falls down to the ground and looks as she hears a voice.

**Now, she has no idea where she is.**

Show Sharpay holding her head in her hand, crumpled in a ball on the ground.

**She has no idea what happened to everyone around her.**

_"That's not Kelsi! If you guys are trying to play some stupid prank on me, I'd just like to let you know, you're gonna have to do a lot better than that to try and crack me!" _Sharpay laughs cynically.

**But she does know one thing.**

Shows Sharpay speechless looking at Gabriella's fading figure.

**She's going get everything back to how it was before.**

"Everything's so different here, wherever I am. Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?" An evil grin covers Sharpay's face.

**Ashley Tisdale**

Sharpay looking through racks of clothes in her closet and throwing away her clothes..

_"Eww, hate it, ugly, hate it, ugly ugly, even worse!"  
_  
**Lucas Grabeel**

Ryan's face is twisted with worry as he tried to comfort a hysterical Sharpay.

**Monique Coleman**

"Hey, did some birds just fly out of that tree?" Taylor asks Ryan giddily.

**Zac Efron**

Troy looks at Sharpay longingly before he raises his hand to answer the algebra question on the board.

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

Gabriella walks down the corridor of East High and smirks as everyone got out of her way.

**Corbin Bleu**

Chad runs, dodging everyone that moves to attack him, then throws the football down with happiness as he makes the winning touchdown.

**And now she has to figure out how to get things back to the way they were, **

Without falling apart herself.

**_The Consequences of Underage Drinking.  
_  
Coming Soon.**

**

* * *

**

**Taylor's only line is a Jamie line. So, I'd like to thank Jamie for letting me steal it from her. What can I say? I've got a bad mind. And once again to wish on a star xo (ox It's a mind boggling mystery!) For editing the trailer. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. hugs reader Don't forget to review!!!**

**Ash **


	2. Wake up, shake up

**A/N Well, I edited this chapter because it was pretty lame, but I can't say I made it any better. **

**Title: **The Consequences Of Underage Drinking.

**Author: **remedyofpain

**Ratings:** T

**Summary: **It all started with one bottle…… now she has to deal with the consequences and find out how to get back to New Mexico. To make sure everything's the way it was, before this whole thing started.

**Disclaimer for ALL chapters**: I do not own High School Musical and any of it's characters. And I bet I don't own any songs I might use here. I only own the plot.

_

* * *

_

I gently laid down in my king sized bed and closed my eyes. Everything around me was spinning uncontrollably. _That's the last time I'll ever listen to that stupid little cheerleader. All she can do is shake that stupid little pompom of hers._

"Come on Sharpay it's just one beer." _Stupid red head; I should've known she was drunk by the way she was giggling._ I groaned inwardly and groggily got off my bed and slowly attempted to walk through what I thought was my bedroom door, I would've gotten through it too, but it turns out, my so called 'door' was really my light purple bedroom door. I fell back onto my tiled floor and held my head in my hands, squeezing my eyes shut and cursed loudly while I tried to ignore the fact that my little cousin was in the room next to me. She wanted to spend some 'quality time' with her big cousin, and now she'd probably heard my muttering echo throughout the hallway.

I was waiting for the painful impact to kick in, but nothing happened. I cautiously lifted my head from my hands and peered around what seemed to be my room. As I was about to get up, I heard a shrill high voice layered with worry cry out to me.

"Oh my gosh, PAY!" I desperately tried to cover my ears to block out the horrifying sound, but it didn't work. My ears were ringing, but then it stopped abruptly. "Are you okay?"

"I was before you started yelling in my ear like a high hyena." I steadied myself and got off of the cold hard tiles and looked up to see some beach blonde Barbie. No person in East High would've been prepared to see what I saw. I started hyperventilating there on the spot.

"_Taylor_? What-when-why-how?" I was speechless. Taylor Mc Kessie? This must be one of those side of effects of drinking mother was always talking about. I always thought she was exaggerating. So why exactly is Taylor here, in my room? And why is she talking like that? I frowned at the thought of Taylor in my room and eyed her with disdain.

"Pay, is everything okay in there?" a deep voice asked. Before I could answer Taylor with some smart remark my bedroom door slammed open and some blonde boy waltzed in like he owned the place.

"What do you want? And get out of my room." I demanded. "You know, no one's allowed in my room except for Ryan and Kelsi and the occasional Gabriella."

"What about me?" Taylor crossed her arms and frowned.

"Chill Pay, it's just me, you know, Ryan; your brother. Wait, Kelsi and Gabi? They're allowed in your room? Since when, I thought you hated them? Well, Gabriella . I thought you hated Gabriella. " the boy ignored Taylor and continued to ask me questions a mile a minute.

"Firstly, shut up; you're giving my headache a headache. And secondly why do you have to be so stupid all the time Ryan? " _What is wrong with this boy?_

"Pay, are you feeling okay?" 'Ryan' asked clearly taken aback. I sighed equally frustrated with my so called twin brother.

"Every since they beat us for Arnold and Minnie for the Winter Musical I've been able to be in their presence and not explode. I just have a great dislike for them. Well, for Gabriella anyway; but other than that, we're okay."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Winter Musical, Twinkle Town, with Bolton, Montez and the idiot basket ball player." I sighed slightly aggravated. "When did you start wearing clothes like that!" I waved my arms around and pointed to his coral blue T-shirt and his jeans. "We had a deal remember? You do what I say and I won't tell dad about the stash under your bed. Besides, Daddy and I agreed that you look much more sophisticated dressed in your dressy shirts and your pants."

"How do you know about that!" Ryan asked flustered.

"Ryan, I'm your sister, nothing gets past me. Besides, I've known for forever and a year, not that it matters now."

"Pay, are you sure you don't want me to call a doctor for you?" Ryan placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a worried look.

"I'm sure, jeez. Now, did you practice the song I told you to practice for the Spring Musical?" I questioned remembering our conversation from last week.

"Sharpay, you know we haven't been in a musical since mom died. Why did you have to bring it up now? And you're not even dressed for school." I could tell Ryan was irritable.

"What do you mean it's time for school? It's 7:30! Who goes to school at night? Wait- did you just say mom died? Our mom; as in Chelsea Evans? That's funny... _not_! Mom, in case you didn't know, left us a voicemail while we were at singing lessons stating that she was alive and well!" I smirked.

"How stupid do you think I am? Wait, don't answer that by the way, it's five to eight."

"Guys, hate to break this up but we've got to get to school." Taylor blurted out.

"Fine, whatever." I decided to go along with their little game, for a little while at least. I walked in front of my mirror, part of my daily routine and stared into my reflection. I stood there motionless before I let out one of my famous screams.

"Wha-what is going on here? Is that…me? What on earth am I wearing?"

"Hey, did some birds just fly out of that tree?" Taylor asked giddily.

"How can you be thinking of birds at a time like this?" I stared transfixed at my reflection, unsure if this was real or if Ryan and Taylor were playing a really dirty trick on me or maybe I was dreaming.

"Sharpay?" Ryan waved his hand annoyingly in front of my face, but I continued to ignore him. On receiving no reactions from me, Ryan gently poked me on the shoulder, snapping me out of my dream-like state.

"Ahh-" Ryan covered my mouth with his hand and spoke to me gently.

"Thanks for everything Shar, but I think the whole neighborhood is up already. Now, you have to promise me that when I move my hand, you will not, I repeat not, scream. Got it?" I nodded my head slowly. _When did he become so bossy?_

Ryan moved his hand form my face and I turned to Taylor who was grinning ear-to-ear despite the fact that I had practically burst one of her ear drums.

"Why do I look like Regina Martinez from 5th grade?"

"Who's Regina Martinez?" Taylor asked quit confused.

"Never mind! Just tell me why I'm looking like this!!!"

"Like what?" Ryan asked uncertainly.

"Why am I wearing man clothes?" I looked down at my clothes and pulled at my T-Shirt warily for effect.

"Those are girl clothes, are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"People make clothes like these for girls?" Either I was drunk when I bought this, or the guy who made this was drunk.

"Pay, I don't know what's happening to you but either you come with me to the doctor before we head out to school." I guess Ryan was losing his patience.

"Fine, let me just get something decent to wear." I walked over to my walk-in closet and looked at everything that was inside. "Ew, what's this? Why is my closet filled with man-girl clothes!" I shook my head angrily and glared at the ugly pieces of clothing that currently held my closet occupied. "I need a little more fabulous and a lot less ugly." I pointed to the clothes.

"Well, they are ugly but your closet is always like that. Now let's go, and don't forget to take your extra bag, you have soccer again today." Taylor giggled.

"Soccer, since when do I—Okay; that's it. Enough with this 'Operation: Mess with Sharpay' crap. Just change everything back. I want my clothes back, I want my shoes back, I want my hair back, I want the normal Taylor back and I want my push over brother back. No exceptions."

"Sharpay I think we better—"

"You know what? Forget it; Taylor, can I borrow something of yours?" I asked her innocently while I batted my eyes. Ryan eyed my suspiciously unsure of my sudden mood change.

"Sure; but I don't have any clothes here with me. What are we going to do now?" Taylor sighed sadly.

"Go to your house and borrow some clothes." I suggested plastering a 'Taylor's-an-idiot' look on my face. I'm guessing Taylor got drunk too. I frowned as I thought back to how I landed up drunk in the first place. I was going over to Tiffany's to help her with her Science for some extra credit crap. I tried to think back on how I actually got drunk and who was there, besides Taylor but my mind remained blank and I felt a headache coming on. _Ugh, stupid handovers._

"Can we go now please?" I snapped irritably at Ryan. "And I'm driving." I snatched his keys as he took them out of his pocket.

"Sure thing, Pay." Ryan murmured to himself looking at Sharpay with utter confusion as she swung her hips and strutted out her bed room door, not bothering to look back. He wondered what she was going to do as he followed her down the stairs after checking himself out in the mirror. A cocky smirk made its way across his face as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Come on Ryan, we don't want to be late." Taylor giggled at Ryan, who had stopped to pick up his bag then headed out the door. Taylor bounced passed him to headed out to his Porsche, and slid into the back seat and started twirling her hair with her finger. I was lost in my thoughts as I reversed out of our drive way and headed north to school. _This ought to be entertaining_. I looked forward, not really looking because I was too busy thinking about what was really going on here and didn't notice the fact that I had long ago passed Taylor's house, which was sadly still just one block away from my house, and kept on driving, ignoring Ryan and Taylor's shouts of me by passing Taylor's house and what not.

"For the love of—relax. I know where I'm going; trust me." Five minutes later I pulled up into a parking lot and unlocked the doors.

"The mall? We can't go to the mall! We'd be, like, skipping school!" Taylor cried out dismayed while coming to a sudden halt behind me.

"I don't think this is such a bad idea," Ryan said. He must be satisfied that he had a day off from school. "In fact, this is your best idea yet!"

"But you said we were going over by my house," Taylor frowned disappointed while pushing the front door of the mall open.

"We were, but then I realized that I needed breakfast, and that I have a major wardrobe malfunction! So I figured, how fun would it be if we went to the mall! Not only do I get a decent breakfast, from Starbucks of course, I also get to shop... with my credit card!" I whipped out my disgustingly black and red wallet and pulled out my Visa happily.

"This is the life," Ryan said sighing, "Skipping school, hanging out in the mall, checking out girls." He winked at two girls as they passed and giggled at the sight of him. "Now, if only you two would leave."

"Shut up Ryan! Now state what you want, because I haven't got all day. I, unlike you, have a life to live and I don't intend on spending it with my loser brother talking about girls." I pulled out a fifty dollar bill and ordered three cold coffees.

"Keep the change," I added, grabbing our coffees and roughly handing them to Ryan and Taylor.

"Relax," I told a tense Taylor, "it's not like we're going to get caught or anything."

"What are we going to do now, oh-smart-one? We-" Ryan was cut off as someone bumped into me which caused my lip balm to smear across my face, and fall unto the floor, as I was multi-tasking. I growled in frustration and prepared to rip that person's head off.

"Watch where you're going, freak. You better pick up my lip balm, or God so help me—"

"Hey Kelsi!" Taylor yelled, "What are you doing here? Don't we have school now?" The whole mirror episode took longer than I thought, it was almost eight thirty now and some of the stores were finally opening, but none of the good ones. Only the crappy ones, like Gap and those other freak stores open this early.

I looked up, and once again had a surprise of my life. I'm really beginning to hate surprises.

_XD_

**

* * *

**

**Ash**


End file.
